


Go, send a smile that sunshine may be rife

by blackkat



Series: luminous beings are we [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Jedi, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Troopers arenotsleeping perches!” Anakin protests. “Obi-Wan is going to yell at you—”Ahsoka's response is the closest thing Rex has ever heard to a dragon blowing a raspberry.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: luminous beings are we [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838944
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1216
Collections: Captain Rex Stuff, Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	Go, send a smile that sunshine may be rife

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I love picturing what Rex's face must have looked like the first time Ahsoka uses him as a perch. Like here's his commander, now a cute little dragon with sharp claws and teeth, just sitting on his shoulder chirping happily, tail curled around his neck, just perfectly happy to be there. Meanwhile, Rex just doesn't know what to do lol

Rex, by virtue of being Cody's confidant and also the closest captive audience, has already heard in great detail about both Jedi as dragons _and_ Cody's apparent new relationship with a Jedi who’s weird even by Jedi standards, and one topic is much more interesting than the other. He’d pressed Cody on the dragon thing, which Ponds corroborated, the last time he had to suffer through Cody drinking a little too much of one of Waxer’s more experimental batches of moonshine, and gotten enough details that Anakin emerging from the command meeting with a cat-sized lizard wrapped aggressively around his bracer isn't quite the shock it could be.

Perhaps predictably, General Kenobi is nowhere to be seen—potentially “investigating the rumors of an unauthorized still in the back halls” like he said, but more likely charming a few extra bottles out of Waxer—and Anakin is yelling.

“Ow, ow, ow, _ow_ , _Ahsoka_ , that’s my _arm_. Snips, get your _teeth_ out of my _arm_ or so help me—”

Rex blinks at his general, at the way he’s desperately shaking his arm to try and dislodge his dragon-shaped padawan, and asks bemusedly, “Sir?”

Anakin and Ahsoka both freeze, looking caught. Anakin's face does something _very_ entertaining that probably translates to _please don’t tell Obi-Wan_ , and shoves his arm behind his back, dragon and all. “Rex! What are you doing here?”

“Bringing you the reports you requested, sir,” Rex says, and is massively glad he’s wearing his bucket so that Anakin can't see him grinning. “Something wrong?”

Anakin opens his mouth to answer, then promptly yowls in offence as Ahsoka flings herself up his back and over his shoulder, using him as a launching pad. Rex gets a half-second impression of bright red scales streaked with white, blue wings and claws, impressive spiraling horns, and then there's an impact. Ahsoka slams into his shoulder, almost overbalancing him as her claws scrape plastoid, and she makes a sound of frustration as she tries to get a grip.

Rex has absolutely no idea what to do, but he reaches up, grabs her hindquarters, and boosts her up onto his pauldrons, because she’s the commander. Because she’s _Ahsoka_.

With a wavering crow of victory, Ahsoka plants herself on the pauldrons, wings half-flared, and rears up. A long tongue flickers out, aimed straight at Anakin, who makes a sound of _deep_ offense and takes a threatening step forward.

“You little _lizard-brain_ ,” he says indignantly. “Don’t talk to your Master like that!”

Instantly, Ahsoka wraps her long tail around Rex's neck, then scrambles up, draping herself over the top of his helmet. Rex freezes, terrified to move, but Ahsoka seems unbothered. She squeaks at Anakin, self-satisfied, and Anakin glowers.

“Troopers are _not_ sleeping perches!” he protests. “Obi-Wan is going to yell at you—”

Ahsoka's response is the closest thing Rex has ever heard to a dragon blowing a raspberry.

“I do _not_ need Obi-Wan to win all my battles for me!”

Ahsoka flips her wings at him, and Anakin splutters.

“I am not _jealous_!”

“Sir,” Rex says tactfully, and as carefully as he can, he takes a step forward and offers Anakin the datapad he’s carrying. “The reports?”

“Thanks, Rex,” Anakin says, though he’s still glaring at Ahsoka. “You can shake her off whenever you want to, you know. She’s a _pest_ when she’s in her scales.”

“I think she’s kind of cute,” Rex says blandly, and Ahsoka chirps her very pleased thanks at him. Her tail tightens, and she clicks her claws carefully against the jaig eyes on Rex's helmet, then lets out a quiet trill and drops her head on the top of the crest.

Rex refuses to admit that he would do absolutely anything at all for their commander at this precise moment. _Anything_. Forget kind of cute. Rex would die for her.

Carefully, he raises a hand, strokes the tip of a finger over her tail, and smiles a little when she peeps at him. Anakin is still scowling, but Rex just salutes, takes two measured steps back, and turns, walking carefully as he makes his way back towards the bridge. Ahsoka doesn’t budge, just refolds her wings along her back and settles in for the ride.


End file.
